zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It All Started With Girl Scout Cookies
The day we first met, I still remember I was only 9 or 10 and it was a warm afternoon at late summer Just playing videogames in my room so small Until I heard a ringing sound on the doorbell Curiously, me and my mom went to open it There was a little girl scout bunny of my age, so cute and sweet With a wonderful smile and sweet voice, you were selling cookies I asked permission from my mom to buy some, to which she said yes You had blueberry biscuits that tasted so wonderful We paid you a bit extra, to which you were thankful You told Judy was your name as we introduced each other I had never met a nicer girl in my life before Ever since we first met, you seemed like such a sweet and nice person I couldn´t wait to meet you some day soon A few days later, I wanted to go out and play with you On my way to the Hopps household, picking a flower along the way too Ringing the doorbell, I asked if Judy could come out to play Your parents were a bit skeptical at first but let you come anyway When I gave the flower to you, you blushed so hard Your siblings teased a bit for my crush, but I didn´t mind Whether hanging on the swing or riding together on bicycles During our childhood, we shared so many great moments Sharing ice cream on a walk in the park and dressing up for Halloween I can´t believe how wonderful our friendship had been Helping each other out both in school and during our free time We proved how great friends predator and prey could be Our families were a bit prejudiced about this at first But soon they understood how much our friendship meant As years went on, we met again on many occasions Eventually started dating when we were teenagers Over time, our bond got stronger more vigorously You grew up from a cute bunny to a real rabbit beauty Our road didn´t change, it just took us further When we were there for each other, there was nothing we´d fear Ten years after our first meeting, we shared our first kiss Back then, I never expected our meeting to lead into this As a child and as an adult, you were my sunshine Meeting you caused the best turn ever in my life At the moment, I´m cuddling with my true bunny friend in my bed A ring in your paw, for next week we are getting married Our friendship has now reached its highest peak Your purple eyes blink beautifully as I nuzzle your cheek We still remember our past memories fondly Towards a better future, we´re marching proudly A great life shared together that will always be remembered in our hearts It all started with girl scout cookies. Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories where Nick and Judy know each other growing up Category:NickXJudy Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Beginning of WildeHopps romance stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV